Run away love
by Abby Locke
Summary: Amy Swan has a secret. Her Crazy Ex-Boyfriend is a vampire. She moves to Forks with Bella in hopes he can't find her there, but how will she react to the Cullens? And will she truly be safe from the one who wants not only her body but her blood? Em X OC
1. Forks

Chapter 1

Forks

Disclaimer

I wish I owned twilight. But I don't and people should know that Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight! I'm just borrowing it. Way to rub it in,

**Amy** (A/N: texting Bella who's sitting right in front of her)

**I'm bored**

**-A**

Bella turned around in her seat. "Why don't you just talk Amy?"

I shrugged, "because I don't feel like it." I said quietly.  
___**At first glance you would never guess Bella and I are sisters. First Bella has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I have jet black hair and ice blue eyes. The differences don't stop there. I'm about three inches taller, and most people think I'm Goth. Sure usually I wear black skinny jeans and red corset shirts, alright it's mainly true. I am depressed, but I was raped when I was 13 years old so can you really blame me? I tried to cheer myself up by listening to the music my sister listens to. Didn't work. Usually I listen to Evanescence, Paramore, Escape the Fate, Boys like Girls, Cute is What We Aim For, Flyleaf, and more. Honestly I was kind of nervous going to school tomorrow. First day at Forks High School. Center of attention yay me. If I'm lucky everything will be centered on Bella but that's not likely. I asked Charlie if I could just drop out but of course he said no. 'You can finish your last semester of 12th grade.' He said all 'fatherly' like. Well maybe I don't want to finish school, maybe I want to do something useful with my life. Not that school isn't useful if you like that kind of thing. I just don't like it everyone is always staring. Especially the boys it makes me uncomfortable and I hate it. But anyways we**__**'**__**re at Charlie's house and I need to relax. I wonder if I can find a piano for sale somewhere nearby. No not likely not in this small of a town.**_

I finished writing in my journal and looked up. I hadn't been here in years. Oh well at least the weather matched my mood. I got out of the car and saw Charlie showing Bella a red truck. It looked like it was made in the 50's or 60's most likely couldn't go much over 50 miles per hour. Well I guess it wouldn't be the first time Charlie left me out of the picture.  
"Come on girls I'll show you to your room." Charlie said. We walked up the stairs to the second floor. Bella's room. Which meant I got the attic well, maybe I wouldn't be bothered as much up there. "Oh Amy you'll be up in the attic is that okay?" Charlie asked uneasily, probably because I've been known to throw huge tantrums... yeah.

"No problem Dad, I like it up there." I said absent minded.

"Okay then right this way." He said, obviously relaxing.

...

"Here we are Amy." Charlie said getting to the top of the stairs to the attic door.

When he opened it I gasped, at one end of the room there was a comfortable looking bed, but it was what was near the window that caught my eye. It was a beautiful oak grand piano.

"It's beautiful Dad where on earth did you get it?" I said walking up to the piano.

"I bought it from the Cullen's; apparently Mrs. Cullen is redecorating and wanted to get rid of it. Oh and I would have put it in the living room but there wasn't enough room." Charlie said uncomfortably.

"That's okay Dad I love it." I said hugging him, I was really somewhat happy for the first time since I came to Forks. And, as if on cue, it stopped raining outside, so it was just cloudy for once.

...

"AMY GET UP ITS ALMOST TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Bella called up the stairs.

I looked over at the clock 7:30? After a few minutes I went down stairs, fully dressed. "7:30 really Bells? School doesn't start tell 8:30."

"I know I want to get there early." She replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah so your point?" I asked grabbing a banana; I would need to eat something to not be irritable as hell.

"My point is that you'll have to deal with it so come on let's go." She said grabbing her keys and heading for the door.

"Also why are you the one with the car?" I said following. "I'm the oldest."

"You have a 5,000 dollar piano, even though Charlie only bought it for $100. Besides would you want my truck?" She rolled her eyes gesturing for me to get in.

"No thank you, no offense but it's really old and I don't need more attention." I mumbled looking out the window.

After a couple of minutes of driving we arrived at the school. I noticed everyone staring at the truck. Well maybe it was the occupants of it. Some of the guys were making goo-goo eyes at Bella.

"Forks High School, prepare for a rude awakening. I mean look at them. Their all staring." I said shifting in my seat.

"Well maybe it's up to you to teach them that it's rude to stare." Bella said laughing.

"Ha not a good idea Bells." I said; we both knew that if I taught them a lesson my way, a couple people would be in the hospital, and I would be expelled.

Well today would be an interesting day at Forks High School.

...

Alright, Chapter one= revised. Thank you for reading my dears ^^


	2. The Cullens

Chapter 2

The Cullen's

The day started of smoothly, since I mostly glared at people who stared for to long. Of course there was one girl who didn't seem all that bad. She dressed similar to me and seemed to be an outcast. During lunch I saw her sitting by herself. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to her.

"Umm excuse me? I'm Amy do you mind if I sit with you?" I said, trying to not look completely helpless.

The girl looked up from her book and at me for a minute, then shrugged. "If you really want to, but just saying you're not going to get anywhere in this school by sitting with me." She said turning back to the book she was reading.

"That's the point. Being invisible, just how I like it." I said smiling slightly.

She looked at me strangely. "Wow I figured with a sister like yours, you'd be begging for attention. I'm Maddie by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Maddie..." I trailed off looking around the cafeteria. I froze, "uh Maddie? Who are they?" I said trying to keep the fright out of my voice. Why were there vampires here? In this remote little town. I came here to get away from vampires not to find more. I shuddered.

"Oh those are the Cullen's, they're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids." She replied rolling her eyes. "They moved here from Alaska about two years ago. The blond one is Rosalie and she's with Emmett the dark haired one. Her twin is Jasper, and he's with Alice. The other one is Edward, all the girls want him but he doesn't date." she finished, I couldn't help but notice the slight disgust when she mentioned Rosalie.

"Well I hate to burst Edward Cullen's bubble, but there are two girls in this school who don't want him." I said with a very directed glare at the Cullen's. "Stupid bloodsuckers." I mumbled, then I burst out laughing along with Maddie, as the bloodsucker, "hottie" in question fell out of his seat in surprise. I quickly stopped laughing when I noticed some very angry vampires glaring at me. "Um do you want to go. I think the Cullen's are mad at us." I said nervously. Maddie nodded after a few seconds of confusion.

"So what class do you have next?" I asked randomly.

"History. You?" She asked quietly as we left the cafeteria.

"Same, I have let's see here... Brown." I said looking down my schedule.

"That's who I have. He's not the nicest but I'll help you catch up." She said, "if that's ok with you." She finished quickly.

"That would be awesome, I honestly was worried that everyone here would be stuck up rich kids, but your cool." I said as we walked to class.

...

Apparently Bella had science with Edweirdo. (As Maddie and I so fondly named him) She had to sit next to him, but she didn't think he liked her very much. It was probably her blood, for some reason mine and her blood had always been more appealing to vampires. Dante would always complain about that. Yes that's his name. Dante. He was my boyfriend. He was nice at first, very caring, but then he went on vacation to South America with his parents. When he came back he almost killed me. He was going to be so mad that I left. 'Don't you dare try and run away. I will find you.' He said, well I hoped with dear life that he didn't. That almost made me wonder if I shouldn't get too close to Maddie. What if she got hurt? Maybe I should try being nicer to the Cullen kids. No they wouldn't help me.

"Amy AMY!" Maddie snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh sorry I zoned out." I said shaking my head.

"Ms. Cullen wants to know if she can eat lunch with us." Maddie said impatiently.

"I don't care." I sayid without thinking, wait. Why would the pixie want to sit with us?

"Okay thanks, if your wondering why I want to sit with you, it's because I'm mad at Emmett. He ruined all of my new clothes." Alice said sitting down.

"Amy what were you thinking so hard about. You never zone out this bad before." Maddie asked worriedly.

"Maddie you've only known me for a week, but your right I don't usually zone out. I was just thinking about complicated things." I said quietly.

"Well Maddie and Amy the reason that I'm here really isn't because I'm mad at Emmett well I am, but it's because I'm having my my birthday party next week, and I really really wanted you guys to come." Alice suddenly said in a hurry.

"Alice you shouldn't waste you breathe on them they probably don't want to go, they're probably just going to be locked in their rooms cutting themselves or something." We looked up to see none other then Rosalie Hale standing there glaring at us.

"Well Ms. 'I think I know everything but I'm just a stuck up snobby blow-up doll' what if we were planning on going." I said standing up.

"Well Ms. 'poor me poor me, I was rapped by my psycho ex' what if you were." She said stepping close, trying to be intimidating.

"How did you know about that?" I said, shocked taking a step back.

"Why do you care all you want is for everyone to look at you and feel sorry." She sneered. I tried to keep it together but, as always, my temper got the best of me. I tackled Rosalie knowing full well she was a vampire and could probably easily tear me apart. I didn't care. I'm not, never have, or never will be weak. I might have broken my hand when I punched her in the face, but she did go flying back into the wall behind her. That surprised the vampires that were all of a sudden holding me back, Emmett was holding me, while Jasper was hanging on to Maddie who looked like she was going to kill Rosalie. (Wheres a lighter when you need one?)

"Get your hands off me you stupid blood sucker." I said under my breath so none else could hear me except the vamps of course. Emmett quickly let me go, "I swear if you ever touch me again I will set you on fire." I said darkly. "I'm sorry Alice but I don't think I should go, Maddie can go if she wants." I said rubbing my arms, bruises were already starting to form where Emmett grabbed me.

"Sorry Alice but if Amy's not going I'm not." Maddie said quietly.

"It's ok I don't blame you guys." Alice said glaring at Rosalie. Maddie and I calmly walked out of the cafeteria.

beep...

**What happened?**

**-Bells**

I sighed and just looked at her and shook my head. "Hey Maddie I think I'm going to go home." I said sighing.

"Okay do you want my car?" She said looking slightly worried.

"No I can walk just tell Bella where I am." I said heading in the direction of my locker.

"Wait before you just leave me you have to give me some explanations. First what the hell are they? They got over there so fast it was like almost instant and their table is all the way across the room, and what was Rosalie saying about your ex boyfriend? Amy I'm really confused." She said in a hurry.

"Well... AWWW MOTHER!" I yelled in agony. I was just about to open my locker when my hand started hurting like hell.

"What's wrong with your hand." Maddie asked kind of alarmed.

"I think I broke my hand when I punched Rosalie." I said clutching my hand.

"What is she made out of granite?" Maddie laughed jokingly.

"Almost. Okay let's just go to the office." I said through my teeth. "Ow ow ow ow ow." I said, "Crap crap." When we finally made it to the office. They made a huge fuss, and sent me to the hospital. Maddie same along as a witness and to get out of class.

"You need me to testify to the fact that you were simply defending yourself." Maddie said stubbornly after I told her she should just go to class. I was rushed to the hospital, and, of course, I was thrilled and terrified when I found out who my doctor was. You guessed it, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"So Amelia how exactly did you shatter 5 of the bones in you hand?" Dr. Cullen said calmly.

"Uh it's Amy, and umm." I said nervously.

"She punched someone in the face sir." Maddie said for me.

"Who exactly?" He asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Umm Rosalie sir." I said quietly staring anywhere but him.

"Interesting, Ms. Madison will you step inside my office and tell me the whole story." He said with a bit of a worried expression on his face. They came back after a few minutes. "Well Amy you have my apologies about Rosalie's behavior. Also your free to come to the party if you wish, I'm sure my wife would love to meet you. Let's just have you sign some papers and Ms. Madison, will escort you home. Oh and if you ever need to talk to someone, here's my card." He said handing me a piece of paper after I finished filling out the release forms.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen, sorry about causing such a ruckus today." I said, soon after my cell phone ringed. I sighed and answered, "Hello dad?" I said knowing what was coming.

"Amy what happened I was just about to go to the hospital the school called and said you got in a fight." He said in a rush. Carlisle held out his hand.

"Uh dad I think Dr. Cullen wants to talk to you hold on a sec." I said handing the phone to Carlisle. Carlisle explained everything to Charlie, he wasn't to happy but thanked Carlisle for his help. After that I rode home with Maddie. That's when she bombarded me with questions.

"Well you still haven't answered any of my questions, you've got to give me some answers." She demanded. I sighed and leaned against the window wishing this day to be over.

….

Cliffy! Yay! wow I wrote quite a bit this time.. I was going to stop when Maddie asked Amy the questions the first time but then I decided to continue. Anyways I want more then just one review this time. I was taking good time that I could have been working on this huge project I have due tomorrow so be happy. If I get an F I blame it on you guys, just kidding, I won't!

Anywho. I'm not sure whether Amy will tell Maddie the truth or not. Well got to go Lots of homework!

Chapter 2= Revised


	3. Excuses and Pedophi I mean plans

Chapter 3

Excuses

Disclaimer: (I didn't have one last chapter so…)

C= Chloe M=Maddie

M: *walks up* Hey Chloe what are you doing?

C: Writing my Christmas list.

1. Puppy, Glitter, A Fairy. JUST GIVE ME TWILIGHT SANTA OKAY!

*Santa appears* Umm I hate to say this but you can NOT have Twilight for Christmas because it already belongs to Stephanie Meyer. *Disappears before objects get thrown*

C: Dang it

(On with the story)

How the hell was I suppose to explain to Maddie what the Cullen's are? I couldn't tell her that they are vampires, could I? No I couldn't that would pretty much be damning her, humans aren't suppose to know about vampires. What was I supposed to do?

"The Cullen's are different. I can't really explain it, they're just different." I said choosing my words carefully.

"Yeah there's something weird about them though, it's almost inhuman." She said frowning at my lack of an answer.

"What do you mean?" I said uneasily, maybe I said to much, no I couldn't have.

"Well when Jasper Hale was holding me back he was really _really_ cold like he had just walked out of a freezer after being in there for a couple days. They never eat or drink anything, and they never try to make any friends. I mean, people are scared of them, well except you." She said smiling slightly at the thought of my hostile attitude toward the Cullen's. Something caught my eye, a green camero. I looked again panicking, then saw it was a Sundance, not a Camero. I calmed down. _N__ow I'm hallucinating__,__ great._ "Well we're here, do you want me to stay with you a bit? You seem upset." Maddie asked looking concerned.

"Sure if you want to that would be great." I said slightly relived that I wouldn't have to be alone for a bit...

...

"Amy?" A voice called from down stairs.

"Up here Bella." I called back from my room, Maddie had just left, of course after making me promise I wouldn't do anything stupid. Like that would happen.

"Good your here, dad wants you to call mom." She said slightly worried about my reaction.

"Dad called mom? Great. She's probably freaking out." I said shaking my head pulling out my cell phone, by then of course Bella had left, we have such a great relationship... Not. We never really got a long very well. Alright, that wasn't completely true. We got along, somewhat; we had too many things different about each other.

It took me forever to convince Renee that I was okay. Then once she was calmed down I got some terrible news. He was back. Dante. "He seemed concerned of your sudden decision to move," she said. After Renee hung up I almost screamed. He's coming for me I knew it, that's why he appeared so calm to Renee. He was finding out where I was. I had a few choices, none of them seemed very promising.

1. I can get in my car and drive to the ends of the earth trying to avoid him with the prospect of eventually running out of money or running into him on accident.

2. I can tell Maddie the truth and see what she thinks

3. I can ask the Cullen's for help.

Number three was my best bet, but did I really want to ask for their help?

...

I sat there lost in thought. Maddie was in the library today, so I didn't have to worry about any awkward questions. I already knew Edward can read peoples minds so he could definitely be useful, Emmett was probably really strong. I could count out Rosalie for any help, Alice I knew would help me, but what her power was I wasn't sure. But there was something special about her. Jasper would help if Alice helped so I hoped most of them would help me.

"If you want us to help you can just ask." Edward suddenly appeared and sat down next to me. I jumped slightly in surprise. "With all your emotions your driving Jasper crazy." He said chuckling.

"So he can sense people's emotions? So that's his power.. No wonder he looks like he's in pain all the time." I mumbled to mainly myself.

"So do you want us to help you or not?" Edward asked again.

"I do it's just..." I trailed off.

"If it's Rosalie that your worried about she will have to help, because Emmett dieing to help." He said grinning.

"Well if you must but I think he'll be here soon, because I was talking to Renee last night and he was in Phoenix. I don't know when exactly he'll get here but I know he's going to be pissed off majorly." I said nervously; a feeling of paranoia setting in.

"Alright then after school you'll come home with us for a bit so we can introduce you to Esme, and get things worked out about your protection." He said standing up and leaving.

"That was awkward." I mumbled.

"Yeah Eddie-poo has that effect on people." Said a voice right next to my ear.

"What the hel..." I looked up at who scared me, "EMMETT! Don't do that. You gave me a heart attack." I said glaring at him.

"No but almost come on or we'll be late for gym." He said grabbing my arm dragging me along out the door.

"I can walk by myself thanks." I glared, venom in my voice, ripping my arm out of his grasp. Okay that was going to bruise. "What's with you and Rosalie hurting me all the time." I muttered rubbing my arm.

"Oh sorry about that. I don't know my own strength." He laughed. I rolled my eyes, _I wouldn't have a problem if Dante had been more like Emmett more like how he used to be__..__._

"Why are your eye's different from other vampire's eyes? Well not just your eyes but all your family's." I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

"It's because we drink the blood of animals instead of humans." He said as if it was no big deal.

"Isn't it hard to control the thirst around humans. I know he always had a hard time around me, but..." I trailed off again.

"It can be hard, but it's nice to know that we can be different. I'm glad that we can live this way and be able to live and mingle with humans." He said laughing.

Gym was going to be interesting...

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan you two are captains for today's capture the flag game. Do you want to choose teams or girls against boys." The Gym teacher Mr. S. said walking up to us.

"Girls against boys." I said just as Emmett eagerly decided

"I want to choose." We glared at each other, for once not really in a hateful way but more of a competitive way.

"Okay Rock, Paper, Scissors." Mr. S. said. Emmett won and I glared at him.

"Oh it's on buddy you better be ready." I said smirking.

After we picked teams, we went out onto the field and played our game of capture the flag. My team won, but both teams were _a bit_ dirty and had grass stains. Emmett and I needed new gym clothes. The grass stains were never going to come out.

Seventh period went by uneventfully and by the end of school I was ready to go home. But the Cullen's had other plans. I was dragged from my seventh period classroom to the girls bathroom, where Alice started ripping a brush through my hair.

"Alice why are you attacking my hair?" I asked wincing.

"I'm brushing your hair so you can look half ways decent. After the ruff housing you and Emmett were doing during gym you deserve it." She said, then added after another two minutes of brushing. "There you look decent now." She smiled approvingly. "Now let's get going. We have lots to do." She said pulling me out the door.

...

"Wow this is your HOUSE?" I was stunned.

"Yeah Esme loves renovating houses. It's her specialty." Alice laughed getting out.

"It's beautiful." I said following her up the steps. I walked into the house and was stunned once again at the inside. It was even more beautiful than the outside.

"Hello you must be Amy." A woman walked up to me, she must be Esme.

"Hi, I'm guessing your Esme, you have a beautiful house." I said smiling. Surprisingly I was actually comfortable around this vampire woman.

"I'm glad you like it." Esme said smiling back at me. Soon afterwards we were joined by the rest of the Cullen clan.

"Amy it's nice to see you again. How is your hand doing?" Carlisle said suddenly appearing.

"Umm better I think, it still hurts a lot." I sighed looking at my hand. "I'm guessing you already know the situation?" I asked unsure.

"Sort of, all we know is that you are being hunted down by a vampire, and that you wish for us to help you." Carlisle said then added, "why don't you explain the situation to us more extensively."

"Well Dante was my boyfriend." I started,

-Flashback-

"Amy will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" The non-vampire 17 year old Dante asked with pleading eyes. Honestly I was afraid of most guys, but I had known Dante since I was 5 so I trusted him.

"Alright since you ask so nicely." I said smiling.

"Yes!" Dante jumped up picking me up in the process and spinning me around. I laughed at his joy, even though he was two years older then me he could be such a little kid.

"Dante put me down!" I laughed kissing his cheek.

….

We dated for about a year, and when I was 16 his family went on a vacation in South America. We talked almost every night, then one day he called and said he would be landing in Phoenix.

"Can you pick me up?" He asked.

"Of course, I will but what about your family I won't have room for everyone." I said excited that he was coming back, "Is there something wrong with your voice?" I asked uncertainly.

"No don't worry, listen I got to go, I can't wait to see you." He said in a rush.

"Okay see ya." I said hanging up the phone. Something was definitely off. When I went to the airport I was excited to see him, until I actually saw him that is. I knew he was different but I was to scared to run. He looked cold, well he felt cold too, but his eyes instead of their normal brown was an ugly shade of green. He was wearing contacts but why? After about a week he told me that he was a vampire. For over a year he tormented me, threatening to kill my mother or to kill Bella, if I didn't do everything he told me.

-End of Flashback -

"I came here while he was away. He went to Italy for some reason... I think he said he needed to see some people called the Volturi?" I said biting my lip slightly. The Cullens froze.

"Are you sure he said the Volturi?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Pretty sure, why?" I asked, maybe asking for their help was a mistake.

"The Volturi are for the most part the royalty of the vampire world. The reason for Dante going to them was probably to ask them to turn you for him, since he still technically is a new born he would have a hard time controlling himself." Carlisle said, "but on the good side they would personally want to meet with you to make sure this is what you want, otherwise they would have to kill you." He finished.

"Why would Dante want me to be a vampire?" I said almost afraid of the answer.

"Well from what you have explained, he probably wants you to be his mate, or to make you suffer for eternally or both." Carlisle said.

"WHAT? Heck no. I mean I guess being a vampire wouldn't be that bad if I were like you guys, but I don't want to be anything like Dante." I said shocked and extremely pissed off at the new information. "I can't believe this." I said sitting down seething silently. The Cullens looked thoughtful for a few minutes, after I had the chance to calm down a bit, I had one thing set. Revenge. I would make him pay, pay for what he did to me for torturing me for a year. I stood up slightly shaking with rage. "What's the plan?" I asked clenching my teeth. The Cullens looked uncertain.

"I have an idea!" Emmett said jumping up. I felt uneasy, for some reason Emmett and good plans didn't go together well.

"Well?" Carlisle asked, looking as uneasy as me.

"Okay. What we do is we wait for him to come here. One of us will have to be with Amy at all times. Edward you can watch over Bella and Charlie, since you watch Bella sleep anyways..." Emmett said grinning.

"Edward you watch my sister sleep?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Anyways we need to keep a close eye on Amy. Alice can you see anything about this Dante guy?" Emmett continued.

"Well, he's very undeceive right now. He's thinking he could go back to the Volturi and get their help to hunt Amy down. Or he thinks he could just come here and kidnap her." Alice said her eyes going out of focus slightly.

"Wait a second. If Edward is going to be his pedophile self and look after Bella and Charlie. Then exactly who's going to be watching me?" I said thinking over Emmett's plan.

"Well Alice has to keep watching for his decision, and Rose won't do it. I guess I could." Emmett said seriously. Wow Emmett was serious for once.

"Are you hungry Amy?" Alice asked, about five seconds later my stomach growls slightly. Out of all the things about Bella and I that are different, the one thing that has to be the same is the fact that we both blush fairly easily.

"Well let's get the human some food." Esme smiled and giggled, as Emmett burst out laughing.

"Okay I guess as long as Emmett doesn't cook it." I said glaring at him, well at least he came up with a half decent plan. After Esme gave me more food then necessary, Emmett gave me a ride home.

"Wait if your going to be the one who keeps an eye on me, does that mean you have to watch me sleep like Edward so likes to do with Bella?" I said nervously. There was no way I would be able to sleep if Emmett was there.

"No I'll probably just hang around your house, but I won't actually watch you sleep, I'm not the 90+ year old virgin like Edward." Emmett said laughing. I laughed as well.

"That makes me feel so much better." I rolled my eyes. "Well see you later Emmett." I said getting out of the car.

"Yeah see you." Emmett said. I went into the house, and straight to bed it was a long day. Well maybe not straight to bed I did take time to write in my journal quick.

_I haven't written in a while. It's been hectic. Not only is Dante coming to kill me but I have another problem. Well __this is crazy… but… I think I'm attracted to Emmett. It's almost like a tugging on my soul that pulls me closer to him._

I stuck the journal under my bed in it's usual hiding place. I hoped things will be better soon. I thought before falling a sleep.

Wow finally finished the third chapter. Sorry for taking so long to get it up. I know that Amy was a bit OoC this chapter. I had a huge writers block, and it doesn't help that I have to deal with crap at school. So I'm going to continue my story, to prove to certain parties that I can stick to something. Anyways sorry for venting... I hope you likes the chapter and review. I won't update unless I get at least two reviews.

Chapter 3= revised

C. L. Cast


	4. Shopping trip from hell

Chapter 4

Shopping trip from hell

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own twilight because Stephanie Meyer does...

(On with the story)

I looked at my journal in disbelief. _Did I really write that? Sure Emmett was strong, handsome... No! Emmett is a vampire you possibly couldn't give a vampire a chance again. Remember what happened with Dante? It's bad enough that I was raped when I was 13 but then he had to rape me. I can't trust vampires, I'm only using the Cullen's to help me get rid of Dante. Wait! Is Edward still here? Shit if Edward is still here he might go tell Emmett. Well maybe he has more class then that. Then again he might want revenge for the pedophile comments._

I sighed getting up trying to shake off the hurricane of doubt and disbelief. _If this is going to work then I will have to trust the Cullen's._

I got out of bed and slowly walked down stairs.  
"Good morning Amy." A voice said behind me.  
"Good morning Edward, you know it's rude to sneak up on people." I say yawning.  
"Well sorry for disturbing you." Edward says a thoughtful look on his face.  
"What's with that look I don't look that bad in the morning." I mumble knowing he can hear me.  
"Oh nothing I just find it interesting that you of all people are interested in _Emmett._" He said as if it was amusing.  
"I am NOT interested in Emmett." I say turning bright red. "Besides he has Rosalie, so even if I was interested in him as you put it, _he_ would not be interested in _me._" I finish, proud of myself for being able to deny it, _Edward say anything about this and I will rip of your head and set you on fire._ I think, remembering that Edward can read minds.

"Someone's grumpy in the morning..." Edward mumbles, disappearing back into Bella's room.

"Well it doesn't help when my period should be starting any day now.." I mumble grabbing some food and going back upstairs to lock myself in my room. (C: If you go on youtube, and have ever seen Shane Dawson, watch the twilight video he made.)

* * *

"Amy come out!" A voice whined at my door,

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M NOT COMING OUT!" I yelled starting to get pissed off, I was perfectly happy, in my dark room. Away from blood thirsty vampires, while I was on my period. But nooo Alice just had to decide to take me shopping. She had the nerve to say, 'if you want to look more attractive then we need to get you new clothes.' The nerve of that girl! I mean, come on my clothes were just fine, as if I didn't get enough attention already. "I'm not going shopping and thats final Alice." I say firmly, ending the conversation, or so I thought...

* * *

"Now Amy you shouldn't be complaining, if you had been a good little girl and done as I say, I wouldn't have had to break down your door." Alice says calmly driving down the road to Seattle.

"If you had just left me alone, you wouldn't have had to break down my door." I say glaring out the window.

"Well we could have always gone with my idea and stayed home and played video games." Emmett said from the backseat.

"NO!" Alice and I said in unison. "We are not going to be in the house playing video games on such a beautiful day!" Alice said.

"Alice.. It's raining..." I say shaking my head. Alice can be so over-dramatic.

"That's a good thing by the time the thunder starts it should be done raining and we can play baseball." She said cheerfully. That girl scares me sometimes. Her cheerfulness hopefully wouldn't rub off on me...

"WERE HERE!" Alice suddenly yelled, apparently I had fallen asleep. "Get up lazy butt, it's time to go shopping!" She said enthusiastically. I groaned as I got out of the car, we were at the mall, a big mall.

"I swear your trying to kill me Alice." I say taking in the size of the mall.

4 hours, 100 stores later...

"Alice I think we have enough clothes!" I say sitting down on the nearest bench, my feet aching.

"NO! We have just one more store!" Alice said dragging me to my poor feet.

"What store haven't we..." I trailed off as I saw the store we were headed for. "NO WAY ALICE!" I tried to stop but there was no way of over powering the vampire. "We are NOT going into Victoria's Secret, please Alice anything but that." I begged, I didn't want to go in there because I knew that anything Alice found that was 'cute' and it was in my size, I would be trying it on... The dressing rooms were right next to the window. _Oh God please help me..._ Worst of all _Emmett_ was there too. "Okay can we at least make Emmett wait in the car?" I ask hopeful.

"What it's not like he hasn't seen a woman's body before, relax Amy." Alice said completely ignoring my distress. Then again she didn't know about my little 'crush' on Emmett. Wait! What if she did? What if the only reason she was doing this was to torture me?  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean he should get to see any part of mine!" I mumble angrily.  
"Aw Amy that hurts, I thought you liked me?" Emmett said with puppy dog eyes.  
I stared at him in disbelief, "Emmett you have a wife, why the hell do you want to see me in my underwear?" I asked blushing slightly,_ how the hell did he get so close to me admitting that I like h... No! I do NOT like him, sure he's cute, but he's married, he's rude, brash, a complete little kid, he's funny, not to mention completely sexy... NO damn it Amy! Stop this crap now!_  
"Yeah Emmett why do you want to see Amy in her underwear?" Alice said slyly, "but I do have to admit she is a lot prettier then Rose, so I guess she definitely would look better, hmm maybe you should get a divorce Emmett and marry Amy." Alice said suggestively. _Oh God she knows!_ I felt like I was going to die, and one of the worst parts is that Pedo and the Pixie new of my little 'crush'.

"Hmmmmm you know Alice that's not such a bad idea..." He said completely seriously, then seeing the look of absolute horror on my face he burst out laughing.

"EMMETT THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" I said trying to cover up my blush. _Damn vampires._

"Aww come on Amy you know it's funny." Emmett said grinning pervertedly.

"NO Emmett it was NOT funny, Rosalie would kill me if she ever heard you suggest that. As if she doesn't hate me enough." I said grumbling.

"Now Amy come on, their having a SALE!" Alice said jumping up and down like a little kid at Disney land, who was just told she could take home Mickey Mouse.

"But Alliiccceee I don't wanna." I said pouting like a little kid.

"Amy go inside or I'LL be picking out your clothes." Emmett said with a serious look on his face.

"OKAY I'm going I'm going... Gosh." I stomp into Victoria's Secret muttering about vampires that are out to get me.

* * *

"Oooo Amy try on this one!" Alice said throwing another pink lacy bra at me. _Honestly I was scared in here, I don't think I've ever seen this much PINK in my life. Not to mention Alice made me come out and prove to her the bras fit well. Emmett had decided to come in with us... Great. At one point Alice made me try on some lingerie shit. Emmett wolf whistled, sending me back into the dressing room as red as a tomato. Fuck I'm never gonna live this down.._

* * *

I sat back sighing, I just got back from shopping hell with Alice AND Emmett. I picked up my phone to check if I had any messages, because Alice had refused to let me bring it. There was one missed call on my phone, and without even bothering to check who it was, I called my voice mail. The voice I was dreading to hear came over the speaker.

_** "Hello Amelia, I'm sure by now you've guessed who this is. Well you should know that your little joke to run and hide in Forks of all places, was NOT funny. I'm coming to get you and when I get there you are in SO much trouble. By the way make sure your wearing something nice tomorrow, when I get there, because after I pick you up we are taking a little side trip to Vegas. Well I got to go, my flight back to Phoenix is leaving, I'll see you in about 12 hours. Bye."**_

I dropped my phone. I stood there in shock for about five minutes. Once I regained somewhat of a grip on myself, I picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle.

_** "Amy is everything alright?" **_Carlisle said after the first ring.

"He's coming, Carlisle. He said he'll be here in less then 10 hours." I say starting to cry.

** _"Don't worry Amy Esme will be there in about 1 minute to pick you up."_** He replied reassuring me.

"Okay Carlisle, I'm sorry." I said hanging up the phone, letting all the tears that had been locked away for years come pouring out. I jumped slightly when a cold hard hand was lightly put on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Amy everything will be okay." Esme said softly trying to calm me down. "Now Amy we need to leave to get back to Carlisle and everyone else, let's go make sure those boys aren't cheating okay?" Esme said pulling me to my feet, and smiling gently. I nodded not quite trusting my voice. Esme pulled me onto her back and jumped out the window.

* * *

-dodges books and random objects that come flying at me- What the hell? -cow goes flying by- A COW? This isn't Monty Python peoples... -Emmett walks in. Fan girls scream-

Em: well you haven't updated since like thanksgiving.

C: I WAS GOING TO APOLOGIZE!

Em: Well then Apologize already.

C: -muttering about annoying hot vampires names Emmett-

Em: What was that?

C: Nothing... Anyways I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages... I'm so ashamed of myself... Oh and the magical Fairy of the fourth of July said I couldn't own Twilight... Damnit. Why does that never work? Oh well...

JB: Hey Chloe, this was in you fridge can I have it?

C: NO! You guys are gonna starve me! It was SOO not a good idea to invite the vampires AND the werewolves. Shit I never have good ideas.

Em: Sure you do, like the time you said we should dye all of Edwar...

C: -covers Emmett's mouth- hahahahaha Emmett your so funny... The crazy stories vampires come up with these days.. haha

Ed: wait what did you do to my stuff? -walks into room and screams- AMMMYYYY EEEMMMMMEEETTTTTT!

C: Well that's my Que to leave bai bai~ I love you all :) -runs away- BELLLAAA HELLLPP MMEEEE YOUR BOYFRIEND WANTS TO KILL ME!


	5. It Just Never Gets Old

Chapter 5

It Just Never Gets Old

C: Wow I called myself Amy last chapter... I'm sorry... I get wayyy too into my characters.

Em: -huggles- Awww it's okay Chloe. We all still love you.

JB: Yeah we still love you.

C: -savors hug mental victory dance- Your just happy Jake cuz my parents bought food... Anyways, I'm going to try to update more regularly, but I just started high school.. Yes I'm a freshman.. -sighs- but yeah... My friend said I can't own Twilight soo that sucks, the whole world is out to get me.

Em: I'm not out to get you.

Ed: I am.

C: HEY! I already apologized for dying your clothes pink and bedazzling them.. It was Emmett's fault. I'm going to get on with the story now.. seeings that no one reads these anyways.

I was surrounded by vampires as soon as Esme and I got to the clearing. They wanted to know what exactly He had said. Well everyone except Rosalie. Big Shocker.

"Guys give her some space." Esme said, sighing. I had already told her everything, and she was pretty calm, after all it was just one vampire to them, but to me it was the source of my nightmares.

"He called me, he found out where I am, and he's coming to get me. He called just over two hours ago, so he should be here in about twelve hours, if he doesn't get here sooner then that." I said taking deep breaths.

"Umm guys?" Alice looked worried, and like she had just come out of a vision.

"What's wrong Alice?" Emmett asked curiously. Edward growled, apparently he had read Alice's mind and saw her vision.

"They were going to leave but they heard us and got interested." Alice said panicking slightly.

"Amy Bella get behind me." Edward said staring at the woods where everyone else was looking at. "And Bella put your hair down." He said glancing back at Bella's ponytail.

"Like that will help you can smell her from across the field." Rosalie said looking at us in disgust.

"Hey Rosalie my left hand throws a better punch then my right. Do you want me to demonstrate?" I said glaring at her.

"Girls now is really not the time." Carlisle said coming between us.

"Sorry Carlisle, I'll behave." I said turning to look at him. I heard a slight hiss come from Edward, and I turned to look at the woods. There were three of them, all with bright red eyes.

"Hello I am Laurent, and this is James and Victoria." One of the vampires said stepping forward.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family. I'm afraid your hunting habits have made things difficult for us." Carlisle said calmly.

"I am sorry, we were not aware that the territory had been claimed. We were also wondering if you could use a few more players?" Laurent said politely.

"I'm not sure..." Carlisle started to get hesitant.

"Oh come on. Just one game." Laurent said looking actually kind of nice, if it wasn't for the freakish red eyes.

"Well alright, some of us were about to leave anyways." Carlisle said throwing the ball back to Laurent, but it was intercepted by Victoria.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." She said smirking.

"Well I'm sure we can handle it." Jasper said, grinning. Edward Bella and I turned to leave. I was starting to get a little creeped out, that James guy kept looking at us.

_What's that guy's problem Ed?_ I thought to Eddie. He just shrugged, then turned back growling. It took me a couple seconds to realize why.

"So, you brought some snacks." James said smirking staring straight at me this time. I glared back.

"Maybe it's best if you leave." Carlisle said, as always trying to keep peace.

"Yes I see the game is over, we will go now." Laurent said taking a few steps back. "James." He called, and James tore his gaze off me and left. Next thing I knew I was being rushed into Emmett's massive jeep. Edward and Bella in the front, me in the back.

"Edward what's going on?" I said in a quiet voice.

"That James guy is a tracker, I saw his thoughts, my reaction back there just made this one of his most exciting games. I'm sorry Amy you came here to escape from vampires chasing you, and now there's another one after you and Bella too." He said hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"It's not your fault Edward. What do we need to do?" I asked trying to come up with a plan.

"We need to drive you two south, away from Forks, so we can fight them." He said calming down slightly.

"What about Charlie?" Bella said.

"She's right we have to go and at least tell him something Edward." I said leaning foreword in my seat. "Drop me off in my room, and I'll say I'm going with Bella to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Edward gritted his teeth, knowing we were right. Also knowing it would cause them less trouble if we did it mine and Bella's way. "Fine, but we need to be quick."

"Thanks Edward." I said smiling and leaning back in my seat.

I heard Charlie desperately trying to plead with Bella not to go. Holding back the tears I put on my best actress look. "What's going on?" I said feigning innocence.

"I'm leaving Forks." Bella said not looking at me, which I was grateful for.

"Why?" I asked keeping up the false naivete in my voice.

"Because... I like Edward so I have to leave." Bella said walking towards the door.

"Bella, don't leave... I just got you back." Charlie said looking heartbroken.

"Yeah and if I don't get out now? I'll just be stuck here like mom." Bella said walking out the door.

"Dad don't worry, I'll go with her and make sure she's alright, I will come back and hopefully with Bella." I said running out the door before the first tear could fall. "I can't believe we actually did that." I said getting in on the passenger side. Bella started to drive not saying anything. There was a slam in the bed of the truck causing both of us to scream. I looked back to see Edward.

"Your father is going to forgive you. Why don't you let me drive?" Edward said through the driver side window to Bella. She scooted over.

"No, he won't, you didn't see his face." Bella said as I stared out the window.

"You didn't hear his thoughts." Edward countered. I wasn't listening, I wanted to scream, cry, and tear something apart at the same time. We arrived at the Cullen's and I looked at my watch it was about 9:30. I shuddered Dante would be here in about six hours.

"What's the plan? We need to get Bella and Amy to safety and Dante will be here soon." Jasper asked when we all gathered in the living room.

"Jasper, you and I are going to drive them down south. Everyone else will distract James and Victoria. Hopefully Dante will get here and won't run into us on the way. We will go to Phoenix. So that way there isn't any more questions then necessary from their parents." Alice said holding the keys to Carlisle's car.

"That sounds like a good plan... I just don't like the idea of you being separated." I said quietly.  
"Don't worry about us Amy, we will be fine." Carlisle said soothingly.

"Yeah, I've been waiting to kick some Dante ass anyways. Nobody should be allowed to exist after doing what he did to you." Emmett said growling yet with a light air around him at the same time. How he managed that no one will ever know.

"Alright we should get moving then." Edward said tossing some of our clothing to Esme and Rosalie. "Put these on, they will distract the tracker."

"Why should I? What are they to me?" Rosalie asked glaring at me. "It's their fault we are in this situation anyways."

"Rosy.. come on." Emmett said exasperated.

"Bella is with Edward, they're family now. We protect our family." Carlisle said firmly. Rosalie walked away bringing the clothes with her.

...

You know when you have those days that just keep getting better and better? Well I don't think today could have got any worse. It was one of those days where you just want to go to sleep and wake up and realize it was all a dream. One problem. When I woke up again in the car, the dream wasn't ending. I looked out the window watching the cars go by. I almost stopped breathing. I saw the car I feared most flash by. Alice turned and looked at me, obviously hearing the change in my heartbeat and breathing pattern.

"Are you alright Amy?" She asked a worried look on her face.

"W.. We j... Just passed him..." I said starting to hyperventilate. She was suddenly next to me pulling my to her chest protectively.

"Shhh shh it's okay Amy, he doesn't know you are here. It will be okay. We won't let him hurt you." She said petting my hair. I felt a wave of calm and sleepiness wash over me. I fell asleep a single tear sliding down my cheek.


	6. Memories

Memories

Ch. 6

C: hey everyone! Thanks for all your support and sorry this took so long. I had huge writers block... But it's all better. Oh and don't worry... Edward got Emmett back for the bedazzling... -looks to see Emmett walk in wearing a 'team Jacob' shirt.- yeah... you should have seen Jacob's face.. priceless.

The darkness of an unfamiliar room greeted my sleepy eyes. I slowly sat up my head throbbing, a small movement caught the corner of my eye. Fear coursed through me as I looked towards the source of the movement. I breathed out a sigh of relief noticing that it was just Alice. "You scared me Alice." I said in a quiet voice.

"Sorry, I was just worried about you." She replied smiling at me. She got up from the chair next to the bed I was in and held out a change of clothes. "Here, I'm sure you want to change. Don't worry Jasper is out getting some 'human' food."

"Thanks." I took the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. It was surprisingly a really nice hotel room. Probably really expensive too. I had planned to get in, change, and get out, but I couldn't resist taking a quick shower. My clothes stuck to my skin from the sweat that had covered my body. Not only from the 80 degree weather, but also from the nightmares I had before I woke up. I stepped into the shower, turning on the water making it a little on the cold side. That's a little piece of information that Emmett doesn't need to know. He would ask questions. Like, 'ooh you naughty little girl, and just who was it who made you take a cold shower?' and of course I would blush and he would pry further. I doubted my resistance could last long against Emmett.

"Hey! Amy! You've been in there almost half an hour. What are you doing in there?" Alice called through the door, I could almost hear the smile on her face. She knew perfectly well what I was thinking about. I sighed and turned off the water.

"I'm getting out.." I dried off and got dressed. I walked out towel drying my hair. "Sorry I took so long. I got lost in thought.." I said already feeling the blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"It's okay Amy, I won't tell." She said slyly making me sigh heavily. She just never gives up.

"Won't tell what Alice?" I asked trying to figure out if she actually knew.

"That you have a huge crush on Emmett, but are scared that Rosalie would kill you. Yet you aren't scared of her because you would hate her anyways in a normal situation." Alice said calmly. All I could do is gape. Alice knew, the little pixie knew my dirty little secret. I knew she wouldn't do anything that would put me in any physical danger, but that didn't mean Alice was above blackmail for a shopping trip buddy. Part of me wanted to scream, the other wanted to make sure Alice wouldn't tell anyone. Although it honestly wasn't worth it.

"Whatever Alice, yeah I like Emmett, big deal. It's not like I actually have a chance with him. He's with Rosalie.. and I can't change that." I said heaving a sad sigh. As much as I wanted to deny it, I was right. I couldn't be with Emmett if Rosalie was alive, and I wasn't about to make him hate me by killing Rosalie.

"You know you should really calm down, you're hormones are going crazy." A deep voice with just a hint of a Southern accent left in it. I jumped slightly caught by surprise.

"Jasper! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack." I said over-dramatically.

"No if you were having a heart attack I would know." He said smiling, then laughed when I glared at him. "Calm down little girl, your death glares do not effect me. I'm married to Alice remember?" Jasper said ruffling my hair.

"Yeah whatever vampy." I grumbled turning my glare to the floor. _Its was strange that Jasper was so open with me, after all when he was around Bella he could barely control himself because of her blood... Maybe my blood just wasn't appealing to him? _I looked around to see Bella sleeping in the bed next to mine. I sighed in heavy relief at the knowledge she was safe. "So what do we do now? Just wait till Edward and everyone else comes?"

"That is probably the safest thing for you two at the moment." Jasper said with a thoughtful expression in his face.

"And the most boring thing." I said glaring at the floor as if it were its fault for putting us in this mess.

"Hey! I got an idea! Why don't we go shopping?" Alice said hopefully.

"No. Although it might help us get our minds off the present ordeal.." My mind mulled over the idea. Could it really be beneficial to get out of the hotel room? What if Victoria and James showed up? Or worse Dante?

"Amy, calm down. You are letting your emotions get the better of you." Jasper said quietly.

"You're right... Sorry Jasper." I whispered when I came out of my thoughts.

"Please Amy? Please? I just know it will be fun!" Alice said grinning as she said the last part, causing me to sigh in exasperation.

"Fine, you win Alice." I said wincing at her squeal of delight.

"I knew you'd say yes!" Alice said already pulling me out the door. "Jasper! You can watch Bella for a few hours. Don't worry nothing bad will happen. I already checked." Alice dragged me down the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator.

"Alice slow down you're going to pull my arm off." I said rolling my eyes at her enthusiasm. Stopping in the middle of the stairs Alice turned around to face me.

"Amy, I need to talk to you. Rosalie knows you like Emmett." Alice said; with a very serious look on her face, all trace of the happy pixie gone. All that was left was a very dangerous vampire.

"Wait what? How?" I was shocked, how could Rosalie have known? I thought the only two people who knew was Alice and Edward.

"She knows.. because when I first got visions of you and Bella that is one of the first things I saw. You liking Emmett. I didn't know if that would tear our family apart or not. So I told Rosalie about it. I thought I could trust her. I honestly didn't know she would go this far until now. She called Victoria and James to get rid of Bella and you. Yet she somehow managed to keep it a secret from me. Also... She decided to do something else.. She's going to partner up with..." Alice stopped in mid sentence, her eyes glazing over. I knew she was seeing something, but I started panicking with the new information she gave me.

"Alice? What are you seeing?" I asked trying to keep my feelings locked down. _I need to keep calm..._ Alice gasped coming out of her vision.

"I saw a room... Full of mirrors. Do you have any paper?" Alice said looking up at me.

"Yeah here..." I nodded weakly reaching into my purse for the sketch pad I had.

"Thanks.." Alice took the paper and the pencil I handed her after and began rapidly sketching the room she had just seen. She was about half way finished when the picture clicked with a memory from long ago.

"Hey... That's the old dance studio... Bella and I used to take ballet lessons there." I said wondering why she saw the studio of all places.

"Are you sure?" Alice said her eyebrows furrowing.

"Absolutely. I'm positive... But why would you see that place?" I asked biting my lip a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Well I also saw James there too..." Alice said trailing off. "We should tell Jasper." She quickly grabbed my and began running back up the stairs before I could say anything. The dance studio? Why would James show up there? Memories flashed through my mind of Bella and I as children. Renee wanted us to dance, so rather grudgingly we did it. I was a lot more graceful then Bella, but when she stopped dancing I stopped too...

"Wait Alice? You never finished what you were telling me before. Who is Rosalie joining forces with?" I asked yet at the same time not really wanting an answer.


	7. Revisiting the Past

Chapter 7

Revisiting The Past

C: -hides from rotten tomatoes thrown at head- I'm sorry! I've had HUGE writer's block lately. -kicks wall of writer's block- well... here's the chapter. Hopefully it isn't too bad. Maybe if you guys would review I would get the inspiration to write... Just maybe. Oh! And I am working on re-editing my older chapters, hopefully they won't be quite as grammatically impaired. OH yes, and incase you noticed. Ambrosia was renamed to Maddie. The reason is another story all together. Maddie is the same person as Ambrosia and will hopefully play a bigger part in later chapters.

Questions raced through my mind. _What was Rosalie doing? Who did she team up with? What does it have to do with me?_ And most of all. _What's going to happen to me if her plans work? _I was starting to get a headache. The questions kept getting louder and louder. I had to ask one, before I exploded. "Alice, what is Rosalie planning?" I whispered knowing she would hear me.

"She..." Alice sighed heavily. "She's planning on getting rid of you. Apparently Emmett has been showing more and more 'attraction' to you."

"He's attracted to me?" I stared at her, my eyes wide with disbelief.

"Attracted? Well that's honestly the understatement of the century. He is in love with you. Jasper can feel it, I can see it, and Edward can hear it. When he's around you all he can think about is how free you make him feel. How you let him be himself. Yeah you might hit him when he's a pervert, but you don't restrain his personality." Alice said with a grin on her face.

I was in complete shock. I know I had felt... something for Emmett a few times, but HIM being in LOVE with me? It was almost impossible to believe. There was no way he could love me right? "He... He loves me?" I asked voice barely above a shaky whisper.

"Yes he does! Isn't that great?" Alice said excitedly.

"Well what is Rosalie doing exactly?" I asked not wanting to know.

Alice sighed heavily. "S... She is collaborating with... Dante." She said flinching slightly at my reaction.

I paled as if I had seen a ghost. Well more like a psycho-vampire-ex-boyfriend. I was horrified. "Alice... What do we do?" I asked trying to remain calm, but failing horribly. Well at least I wasn't having a panic-attack yet.

"We need to ask Carlisle... Let's get back up to Jazz... He will want to know." Alice said looking anxious. I nodded in agreement and took off running up the stairs. At one point Alice picked me up and carried me to go faster. Jasper was clearly worried by our emotions and didn't waste anytime asking what his wife saw.

"What happened Alice? What did you see?" He asked. I felt bad for Jasper; he always had to feel other's emotions. I could hardly deal with my own; there was no way I could deal with other ones as well.

"Rosalie has decided to help Dante find Amy. She is counting on me taking her side, which I won't." She said growling under her breath. "Rosalie doesn't deserve Emmett after all she's done. I think she realizes that as well."

Jasper nodded, the look on his face silently telling me that no harm would come to me. "We should contact Carlisle. He needs to know." Jasper said in his normal, quiet, southern drawl filled voice. Alice grinned up at him.

"My thoughts exactly Jazzy! Let's go bust that Barbie!" Alice said in her usual cheerful voice. Now that she knew Jasper was on her side, I knew she felt that nothing could stop us.

I knew she was confident about the situation but I could not help but be skeptical. They did not know Dante the way I did. They saw him has another vampire, but they didn't know his powers. He can make someone do what he wants just from touching them. Although it never worked on me, I've seen him do it to others. I didn't want them to suffer for me, but I didn't want to go back to him either...

Dante's voice seemed to echo in my head. His voice was at first gentle as he tried to get me to sleep with him after he had turned. Then it quickly turned to rage as he realized his persuasion would not work on me. His gentle fleeting touches turned hard and rough.

He growled out his words that stung like a hard slap. "You stupid whore. You always slept with me before, what's wrong now? You're scared aren't you? You don't want to be with a vampire." I was starting to feel dizzy. Everything he said was spinning through my head. It was suffocating. Then came the part where I knew I was dreaming. Dante went to bite me. Only the dream Dante would want to turn me himself.

Waking with a start, I looked up to see Carlisle and Edward standing above me. Apparently we were back in Forks and Edward had seen what I was dreaming. "Okay, mind stepping back?" I said trying to stay calm again. I looked around and saw that I was on the Cullen's couch. "What's happened since I fell asleep?" I asked not seeing Emmett or Rosalie in the room, everyone else was accounted for.  
"Alice has filled us in on what is going on. We are sorry that Rosalie has betrayed us like this." Carlisle said sadly, looking ashamed knowing that Rosalie was his daughter.

"It isn't your fault she turned out to be like that Carlisle. Even the most perfect parents have problem children. I mean, look how Emmett turned out." I said smiling slightly, trying to play things down a bit. "Um… Speaking of Emmett… Where is he?" I asked feeling worried again, knowing Emmett he most likely did something stupid like going to find Dante and Rosalie. _Oh God… Please don't tell me that's what he is doing…_

"Don't worry Amy, Emmett is upstairs, I am surprised he hasn't come down to see you." Carlisle said gently.

"You should go talk to him. He blames himself for what has happened. He thinks he should have seen it coming." Edward said, standing a little farther away than before.

I nodded and got to my feet, ignoring the pounding in my head of dizziness. "I'll knock some sense into him." I said, once again trying to lighten the mood so I wouldn't succumb to the tears and the fear that threatened to engulf me. As I began to walk up the stairs, I felt a calming sensation come over me. Somewhere in the back of my mind it reminded me of honey soothing a sore throat. "Thanks Jasper." I said smiling again before disappearing up the stairs.

I stopped in front of the door that used to be Emmett's and Rosalie's bedroom, well it technically still was… But I wasn't sure if Emmett would want to be with her after this. I lifted my hand to knock but stopped when I noticed a quiet growl emanating through the door. Sighing quietly I opened the door slowly, hoping that Emmett wouldn't accidentally attack me. He was sitting in the middle of ruined clothes, photos and other things. His back was to me and I could see his shoulders shaking. When I realized what was happening my heart broke, Emmett was sobbing. Forgetting about any danger, I walked over to him and knelt beside him, carefully avoiding the glass. "Emmett… It isn't your fault." I whispered quietly.

He growled again. "How can you say that? It's my fault for your life being in danger." He said a piece of wood from the head board shattering in his clenched hand.

I looked down, sad. Where was my care-free, fun-loving friend I had become close to in just a few short days? I realized something I didn't want to admit. It was my fault. **I** was the one who came along and wrecked the perfect Cullen life. **I** was the one who had the stalker vampire who was set on making me his for eternity. "It's all my fault…" I whispered, barely audible over my pounding heart beat.

Emmett wheeled around to face me, looking more like a vampire than I had ever seen him. "It is NOT your fault! Don't you ever say that! What would make you think that you were at fault?" He yelled glass shuddering from the force.

I winced slightly; I didn't deal well with being yelled at. "If… If I never came to Forks, this wouldn't have happened. You would still be together with Rosalie, and I would be in my rightful place… Maybe dead, if I was lucky." I said still in a whisper.

Emmett's face fell, sadness taking over his anger. "Amy, don't say that. You are the best thing that has happened in this family. Alice has a Barbie Doll, Esme and Carlisle have a new daughter. Jasper has someone whose emotions don't drive him crazy. And I have someone who's making me feel deeper emotions than I have ever felt before." He said gently tilting my head up to look me in the eyes.

Looking into his eyes, I did the one thing I hadn't done in years. I started to cry.

I cried for losing my virginity to a stranger.

I cried for losing my best friend to immortal darkness.

I screamed for all times he had beaten me almost to the point of death.

I screamed for all the times I would have been turned.

And lastly, I cried for making the perfect man in front of me, the perfect vampire, lose his wife.

As I screamed and kicked, beat as his chest and sobbed, Emmett didn't say a word. He held me gently but firmly as I faced all of my ghosts and conquered each one.


End file.
